Nos jours heureux
by Deadlyfury
Summary: OS - Astrid a tant vécu de beaux moments. Que ce soit avec l'amour de sa vie Harold ou avec Tempête, elle se souviendra toujours de ces quelques souvenirs qui l'ont rendu heureuse pendant tant d'années... Mais si en seulement quelques mois de temps sa vie finissait par totalement basculer ?


**HEEEEEY !**

 **Enfin je publie ce vieil OS qui date d'une éternité millénaire.**

 **Même avec quelques corrections et quelques ajouts, il est un peu spécial... Disons que c'est un peu tourné sous une forme de "mémoire", de plus les scènes sont vites coupées mais bon... C'est quand même du gros drama donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré ça.**

 **Aussi, j'ai divisé entre le passé et le présent. (En terme de temps, pas la conjugaison xD) À partir des différents "mois" le temps (Conjugaison cette fois xD) restera principalement le même mais la différence entre le Passé et le Présent ça se déroule en fonction "des jours heureux" et pour le présent "LE DRAMA" xD (Comprendé mi ?) **

**Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris quand j'ai écris ça l'année dernière, bizarre. °-°**

 **BREF, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, ce que vous avez ressenti, si c'était pas trop débile... (C'est quand même le cas.) Voilà**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Nos jours heureux_**

 ** _PASSÉ_**

 _Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Ce jour où pour la première fois, nous nous sommes embrassés véritablement près de la falaise. Ce jour où nous avons démontré notre amour devant les Dieux et où nous nous sommes avoué de vrais sentiments. Ce jour où enfin j'ai pu découvrir ses deux yeux verts de plus près. Ce jour où j'ai pu délicieusement goûter à ses lèvres exquises qui me paraissaient beaucoup trop inaccessibles._

 _Ce jour-là, j'avais vécu le plus beau moment de toute ma vie._

 _« Je t'aime Astrid… Je t'aime… »_

 _Nos vies étaient en dangers. Chacun d'entre nous avait peur._

 _Viggo avait renforcé son armada et nous, nous étions 12. L'équipe A de Beurk nous avait rejoint et à nous tous nous avions renforcé nos rangs grâce à Mala qui s'était décidée à accorder sa confiance. Ses dragons se sont battus à nos côtés ainsi que ses soldats._

 _Mais nous étions terrifiés à l'idée de faire la guerre pour la première fois. Nous avions peur pour nos dragons… Et moi j'étais angoissée à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver le moindre malheur à Harold. Je l'aimais si fort. Je n'avais jamais aimé de cette façon auparavant… Je crois bien même que c'était la première fois. Je m'étais sentie ridicule oui, mais au final on peut dire qu'il avait réussit à faire de moi la personne la plus honnête et la plus honorable… Alors que j'étais prête à faire du mal aux dragons._

 _Lorsque je l'ai vu sur la falaise ce soir là, je m'étais destinée à tout lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Mais semblait-il que les gestes soient plus forts que les mots. C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Et c'est en se décollant que nos regards se sont envoutés… Nos larmes sont presque montées instinctivement et nous nous sommes dit ces trois mots avant d'en rire nerveusement, front contre front._

 _Lorsque nous sommes ressortis vainqueurs de cette bataille, nous en avons tous profité… Nous avons fait une petite fête le soir même et je me souviens même avoir vu Ingrid embrasser Varek pour la première fois de sa vie ! C'était des moments merveilleux car moi-même j'en ai beaucoup profité avec Harold. Beaucoup, beaucoup profiter…_

 _Par la suite, notre vie a été plus belle et plus heureuse que jamais. Nous avions quitté la rive pour reprendre quelques responsabilités au village qui nous étaient importantes mais néanmoins notre liberté n'en était que plus grande. Les expéditions étaient plus longues et surtout plus dangereuses et excitantes ! En couple, nous passions donc tout notre temps ensemble ! En deux ans, pas une seule fois nous sommes sortis séparés si l'on ne compte pas les matins piquants et les moments de solitude fatigants. Chaque instant, chaque seconde passées ne faisait que nous rapprocher plus amplement… Et pas une fois un moment de lassitude ne se faisait parvenir. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite et mon amour pour lui était toujours aussi grand. Je vivais un grand amour que moi-même j'aurai cru infaisable un jour. J'étais folle de lui… Et je savais que lui aussi ne pouvait plus voir un monde sans que j'y sois forcément dedans. Le moindre de ses contacts me faisaient frissonner, le moindre regard de sa part m'envoutait et ses paroles m'absorbaient chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me raconter toute sorte de chose qui me paraissait incroyable les unes comme les autres._

 _Pour ce qui est de Tempête le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle restait un cas unique. Passant la plupart de nos heures avec les garçons, elle s'amusait sans arrêt avec Krokmou ! Tous les deux aussi semblaient avoir développés un lien particulièrement fort et Tempête n'en devenait que plus craquante ! Toutes les deux nous étions tout aussi inséparables et j'avais même fini par ressentir que quelque chose finissait par nous unir. Je m'en demandais parfois ce qu'il se passerait si je mourrais et si elle était toujours là. Me remplacerait-elle ? Où resterait-elle près de moi pour toujours ? Je sais d'avance que ce que je souhaite c'est qu'elle soit libre, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de la laisser se morfondre près de moi pour toujours… Mais c'est ma dragonne. Que pouvais-je faire pour la retenir ? Elle était merveilleuse. Ma meilleure amie, mon bonheur quotidien... J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir ! Elle parvenait même à comprendre quand Harold et moi voulions être seuls. Elle comprenait ! Elle était adorable... Et je vivais -nous pouvons le dire- une vie parfaite._

 _C'est seulement lorsque Drago est entré dans nos vies que tout est devenu différent. Vous savez l'histoire… Mais était-ce vraiment fini ? La vérité c'est qu'après être devenu chef, Harold n'a pas eu une superbe période… Mélangé entre dépression et fatigue, il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place sans en vouloir au monde entier… Nous même on ne s'entendait plus très bien. On s'engueulait tous les jours, on s'ignorait toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes. Il ne parvenait même plus à me regarder dignement en face._

 _J'en avais eu assez de ses cris et ses lamentations. Marre de ses provocations et ses accusations. Ça avait fini par mal finir !_

 _J'étais partie._

 _Bien-sûr ça n'a duré que quelques jours… Avant qu'il ne revienne près de moi pour me demander mille fois pardon. Il était tellement à bout de tout qu'il avait fini par fondre en larmes, et ça… Ça m'avait vraiment marqué. Il m'aimait. Ça je le savais… Je n'avais pas dut m'enfuir comme une lâche… Pas après ce qu'il avait perdu… Pas après ce qu'il ressentait… Je l'avais abandonnée et j'avais regretté._

 _Au fond, il avait suffit d'une très longue discussion et de confidences profondes pour que tout finisse par se remettre… Nos désirs sont revenus… Nous avons fait l'amour plus d'une fois…_

 _Et quelques mois plus tard nous étions mariés. Plus aucuns problèmes ne surgissaient. Nous tenions le rythme tous les jours et s'en était même devenu facile !_

 _Nous avions la vie devant nous… Nous étions heureux, ensemble, nos dragons avec nous, près à gravir les échelons et à protéger notre peuple._

 _C'était nos jours heureux..._

 _Et puis **c'est arrivé**. _

* * *

**Premier mois.**

Il m'arrive de me réveiller parfois.

De me réveiller et de le sentir près de moi.

De le sentir mettre son bras autour de moi… De me serrer tout contre lui et de sentir son odeur envahir mes narines.

Chaque matin c'est pareil… Il effleure du bout des lèvres d'abord mon cou, caresse ma joue et enroule son index dans une mèche de mes cheveux tout en chuchotant mainte fois mon nom sensuellement… J'ouvre alors les yeux et souris en entendant sa douce voix qui m'appelle et m'attire. Je me tourne légèrement à lui, colle mon bassin contre le sien. Un sourire nait sur son visage. Un sourire si angélique, un sourire si unique.

Ma main vient délicatement se mêler dans ses cheveux… Ses yeux sont fatigués mais toujours aussi expressifs. Son vert m'est toujours aussi irrésistible, chaque seconde me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Sa main caresse ma hanche doucement… Et instinctivement je me mords les lèvres. Ses prunelles observent avec attention cet endroit avant de revenir plonger son regard intense dans le mien. Son autre main caresse d'une lenteur sans pareil mon bras. Je frissonne. Les millimètres qui nous séparent diminuent, jusqu'à ce qu'un moment je puisse goûter à ses lèvres délicieuses si familières.

Nos souffles se mêlent et nos gestes se resserrent. J'enroule une de mes jambes autour de son corps alors qu'il amplifie ce baiser divin. Ce baiser qui parmi tant d'autres, pourrait durer une éternité indécise… Un sourire se dessine sur nos courbes entremêlées alors que je lui mordille la lèvre. Nos langues se mêlent, nous ne faisons qu'un. Quand il se détache de moi, un soupire s'empare de nous. Nous sourions puis nous rions. Il vient caler délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux blonds derrière mon oreille puis il me susurre un « Je t'aime » qui reste gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours.

Je le regarde profondément… Et me dis tout haut à quel point je puisse le désirer.

À quel point sa présence m'est indispensable…

Lorsque qu'il part travailler, il m'embrasse toujours le haut du crane alors que je m'enroule dans les couvertures pour me couvrir. Je prends l'oreiller derrière moi… Et enchaîne un joli coup qu'il reçoit dans la tête. D'un regard provoquant il prend le deuxième et se met à son tour à me parsemer de coups et bientôt… Nous rions aux éclats tous les deux alors qu'il s'effondre sur moi.

Nous aimons nous chamailler, nous battre, nous amuser…

Car cette fois-ci ça y est.

Harold est chef et nous sommes mariés depuis peu… Tout semble aller pour le mieux !

Nous voyons un avenir bien plus grand pour nous deux. Un avenir heureux avec nos dragons et nos enfants. Un avenir sans guerres ni batailles.

Un avenir meilleur.

oOo

 **Troisième mois.**

La vie prévoit pourtant tant d'imprévus.

Ainsi, je me souviens de cette journée-ci… Une journée ensoleillée mais divine. Snoggletog en approche, tout le monde s'entraide dans la bonne humeur. J'aime cette période. Certains chantent… Certains dansent… Alors que d'autres profitent des fêtes pour enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'ils ont toujours rêvé ! Tout le monde rigole, tout le monde s'aime… Notre village renait.

Je passe ma journée avec Valka cette fois-ci ! Harold est beaucoup trop occupé, il m'est impossible d'aller le voir sans le déranger. Néanmoins, j'ai énormément de choses à faire. Nous devons installer toutes les guirlandes, préparer la Grande Salle et les cadeaux… C'est un boulot monstre. Une fois fait, je me charge avec mes amis de distribuer du Yakolak tout chaud histoire de ravir amplement tout le monde ! Réticents, ils finissent pourtant par faire cela dans une certaine joie et bientôt, nos chantonnements se font entendre à l'autre bout du village ! J'adore cette ambiance là… Cette ambiance où pour une fois nous n'entendons pas les jumeaux se prendre la tête, cette ambiance où Rustik et Varek oublient totalement de draguer Kognedur… Cette ambiance où tout le monde s'entend parfaitement. J'en oublie ma tâche importante… Ma principale ! Il fallait que je prévoie une organisation, quelque chose de parfait ! Il n'y a que Valka pour m'aider… Avec son aide, tout fut très vite terminé avant le soir même.

Et alors… Quand une partie de la soirée est passée… Harold, est guidé par mes amis et Valka, à notre maison. Dans un sourire éternel, il entre alors que les autres s'en vont à la fête. Il m'appelle, me cherche… Monte l'escalier, et me trouve debout, à côté du lit, habillée d'une longue robe blanche qui dévoile mes épaules et une partie de mes jambes. Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et en un instant toutes craintes semblent s'effacer. Je ne le lâche pas du regard et ses yeux parcourent la pièce décorée de toutes sortes de babioles universelles. Néanmoins, elles ont tous un point commun particulier alors, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Il se tourne vers moi, la bouche entrouverte et s'avance lentement ses yeux brillent plus que la normale. Arrivée à ma hauteur, il enroule délicatement ses bras autour de moi et me demande dans un sourire éclatant de bonheur : « On va avoir un bébé ? »

Pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin de lui répondre. Mes mains se joignent sur mon ventre et alors que les larmes me viennent, il prend lentement mon visage entre ses mains et se met à répéter la même phrase dans un murmure émotionnel : « On va avoir un bébé… On va avoir un bébé Astrid… »

Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes et nos sanglots d'allégresses se mélangent. Je scrute son visage si parfait et me dit que je ne pouvais rêver d'un meilleur mari…

oOo

 **Cinquième mois.**

Tempête est tellement agaçante ! Elle est sans arrêt entrain de me protéger, de faire attention à mes mouvements et gestes, à me courir après lorsque je m'éloigne de trop ! Pourtant je ne suis qu'au 5ème mois… Je ne suis pas prête à accoucher maintenant, il faut qu'elle cesse, je ne suis pas faite de porcelaine ! Et je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'il en est d'Harold… Il fait tout à ma place. Quand je fais tomber quelque chose, il le ramasse ou alors quand il voit que je suis pressée, il me suit toujours à la trace pour me répéter qu'il faut que je fasse attention au bébé. Il est tellement stressé ! Autant dire que c'est à la fois mignon mais à la fois totalement chiant néanmoins, je le trouve tellement drôle dans ces moments là ! Si vous pouviez voir sa mine effrayée… Ses lèvres qu'il pince sans arrêt, son regard froncé et ses mains qui tremblent totalement sans interruption… Oui, Harold était plus inquiet que moi. S'en était amusant ! J'étais aussi heureuse que lui pouvait l'être… J'aimais me perdre dans ses yeux qui prenaient souvent une lueur différente, une brillance presque anormale mais totalement mignard ! Parfois, il suffisait que je débarque en plein milieu de ses réunions à la Grande Salle pour qu'il retrouve un sourire instantané ! C'est une des choses qui me rend le plus heureuse… Ça me permet de l'aimer bien plus encore, s'en est affolant ! Quand je me remémore le passé, je me dis que nos routes étaient toutes les deux tracées pour être bien différentes. Moi… Ambitieuse à l'idée de devenir la meilleure guerrière de Beurk et Harold… Enfin… C'était lui, quoi. Tous les matins, l'odeur du feu de bois et du pain me réveillaient. Je descendais les escaliers, déjà bien prête et armée pour mes entrainements… Je prenais un morceau que ma mère avait préparé comme à chaque fois et puis je m'en allais dans la forêt me battre contre la seule chose qui puisse subir mes propres coups, c'est-à-dire : un arbre. Dans ma tête, toute sorte de choses pouvait passer. Des plus grands tactiques à la moindre erreur, tout semblait me hanter… J'étais destinée à vivre cette vie-là, à devenir une personne suprême au combat : car c'est ce que je voulais ! Je souhaitais me battre et apprendre le pire, je désirais la confiance des gens et je convoitais surtout de pouvoir les protéger à chaque instant, qu'on puisse m'appeler à chaque recoin de maison lorsque le moindre problème survenait ! Quand on voyait aussi le niveau des autres… J'avais de l'espoir et surtout j'étais sûr et certaine de gagner et de franchir cette ligne qui m'empêchais de devenir qui je voulais être.

Et puis, lui, est arrivé.

Lorsque Krokmou est apparu la première fois, j'ignore réellement ce que j'ai pensé… Un instinct m'a guidé vers mon arme que j'ai empoigné et surtout brandis vers lui. Lorsque la présence d'Harold m'a fait remonter à la surface, je ne savais plus quoi penser ou faire.

Et en seulement quelques mots et quelques gestes, il est parvenu à me faire hésiter, moi, Astrid Hofferson, entre la paix et la guerre… En vérité, il suffisait de prendre conscience que les monstres ce n'étaient pas forcément les dragons… Mais bien les hommes !

Et regardez-moi aujourd'hui… Je chevauche une Vipère et je m'entraine non pas pour faire la guerre… Mais pour faire régner la sérénité.

Aujourd'hui, un petit être grandit en moi et plus les jours passent, plus je souhaite faire de cet enfant le plus heureux du monde.

Cette fille !

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on ne s'y attendais pas lorsque Gothie nous a annoncé la nouvelle. Harold en a quasiment pleuré. Nous étions si heureux à l'idée d'en avoir une ! D'ailleurs pendant toute une soirée on en a débattu...

« Freyja !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Freyja Harold... C'est le nom d'une déesse.

\- Et alors ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera magnifique ! Digne d'elle-même ! Il n'y a pas de raison. -Il sourit avec joie-.

\- Il faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse des ennemis publics à cause de son prénom. -Je rigole-.

\- Mouais tu as surement raison...

\- Comme toujours. Faut écouter sa femme. »

Un silence s'installe avant qu'il ne vienne exploser de rire. Il se moquait de moi mais ça me faisais rire aussi alors je le rejoins et bientôt, nous nous retrouvons sur le lit à nous faire des chatouilles comme deux idiots. Je m'allonge sur lui puis il caresse ma joue sans cesser de baisser ce foutu sourire qui me rend dingue...

« Elle sera aussi belle que toi...

\- Fayot.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Mouaissssss -Je rigole-

\- Fais gaff mademoiselle Hofferson, même enceinte je peux ne pas avoir de pitié...

\- Ahahaha... Mme Haddock s'il te plait.»

Il rit quelques instants à nouveau et m'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres.

« Mme Haddock...»

Il sourit contre mon cou. Je sens son souffle me caresser la peau... Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard que l'idée lui vient.

« Lydia.

\- Hum ? »

Je relève la tête pour venir me plonger dans ses yeux. Il cale une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'adresse un doux sourire en me chuchotant :

« Lydia. Notre fille s'appellera Lydia.»

Aussitôt mon sourire s'agrandit également. En voyant à quel point je trouve ce prénom parfait, ses yeux se mettent à pétiller. Nous nous embrassons longuement avec amour puis nous nous redressons pour inverser nos places. Sa tête finit par se caler sur mon ventre alors que je suis semi-allongée confortablement.

« Ma Lydia...»

Il sourit en caressant mon ventre doucement et bientôt, nous nous endormons tous les deux en rêvant du mieux pour notre bébé et notre famille.

oOo

 **Sixième mois.**

Ça devient infernal.

6e mois : j'ai l'impression de décéder.

Je suis sans arrêt prise de vomissements et de contractions horribles et longues. Je ne dors même plus la nuit et la moindre vision de nourriture me fait ressortir instinctivement le peu que j'ai dans l'estomac.

« Astrid… Il faut que tu manges Milady… Pour toi et le bébé… »

Manger j'aimerais Harold… Mais un rien me fait dégorger. Je voudrais me rassurer et me dire que ça ne signifie rien… Mais comment mon enfant peut-il aller bien s'il n'est pas nourrit ? Sincèrement ? C'est impossible…

Nous faisons de notre mieux. Je perds du poids mais je ne lâche rien ! Notre petite dragonnière va naître dans un peu moins de 3 mois… Ça doit être la seule chose qui me permet de rester encore debout. C'est tout de même triste de penser qu'Harold est forcé de me soutenir quand je veux aller me coucher pour pas que je tombe… Mais à chaque pas, j'ai l'impression de sentir mes os se briser. J'ai cette sensation de déchirure intenable qui parcourt mon corps tout entier…

Je vois sa crainte. Je le vois dans ses yeux… Son inquiétude, ses crises… Parfois ses larmes… Mais il ne se rend pas compte à quel point cela me fait encore plus mal. Le voir sans arrêt à mes côtés, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème… Le sentir se trémousser toute la nuit à côté de moi, me jetant toujours de nombreux regards et passant sa main sur mon front chaque fois qu'il me trouve un peu trop pâle…

Ça, c'est son quotidien.

Il n'a plus la tête à travailler et lorsqu'un villageois s'empresse de venir le trouver, il trouve toujours un moment pour s'acharner sur lui histoire de calmer ses nerfs…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Je ne suis pas au bord de la mort ! Je suis malade, prise de vomissements et de violent maux de tête… C'est juste les symptômes d'une grossesse. –Enfin… J'essaye moi-même de me rassurer…- Gothi vient tous les jours m'examiner et me porter des soins quotidiens mais comme à chaque fois, elle nous informe que le mieux est de se reposer et d'espérer que ça passe. Je sais que toutes les grossesses ne se passent pas parfaitement mais moi ? Me reposer ? C'est pire que l'enfer de rester toute la journée au lit, à ne rien faire à part regarder son mari faire des allers retours entre la chambre et le village… C'est même… Déprimant.

oOo

 _ **PRÉSENT**_

 **Septième mois.**

Nous sommes tous nés pour mourir un jour.

La vie est une roue infernale qui continue de tourner… Tourner… Tourner… Jusqu'à ce que notre destin soit définitivement décidé.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le sort tout entier de Beurk qui est tranché ou alors celui des dragons…

Mais lorsque Drago Poings Sanglant est revenu, ça ne peut que annoncer une guerre totale.

Nous sommes au 7e mois.

Moi… Je reste là, à fixer le plafond indéfiniment familier. Tempête est toujours à mes côtés, sa tête lourdement posée sur le rebord de mon lit à me scruter du coin de l'œil. Ma main lui caresse tendrement le museau alors qu'elle gargouille avec grand amour. Nous nous regardons, Dragon et Dresseur, et nous comprenons que c'est la fin.

Je semble perdre petit à petit mon énergie.

Gothie, Gueulefort et Valka savent des choses... Moi je n'en sais rien. Mais chaque fois qu'ils viennent me rendre visite, ils semblent me regarder comme une future condamnée qui n'a plus rien à perdre !

Evidemment je me suis décidée à n'en rien dire à Harold… Mais je sais d'avance qu'il s'en doute. Je perçois encore son magnifique regard et ses mots. Je repense à sa peine et à tout ce que j'ai pu entendre à l'extérieur sans pouvoir rien y faire alors que les pleurs remplaçaient les rires des enfants et les cris les chants des mamans.

« Jamais Astrid… Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je ne laisserai pas ce connard t'atteindre…

\- Ne… N'y… Va pas… Sans moi… »

Il est en face de moi, à genoux près de mon lit à me tenir une main qu'il caresse doucement de son pouce…

« Je t'aime Astrid…

\- Ne me dis pas ça… Pas maintenant… -Je chuchote-.

\- Je veux que tu vives…

\- Harold je t'en supplie… »

Je pleure sans aucun répit. Mon regard cherche désespérément le sien qu'il essaye de garder le plus dur possible. Mais je vois que pour lui aussi c'est douloureux. Je le vois petit à petit se remplir de larmes. Lorsqu'il se lève doucement, il relâche ma main. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux et m'esquisse même un sourire en me chuchotant. « Ça va aller… »

Il s'apprête à me quitter, à sortir de cette chambre, là maintenant sous mes yeux. Sous les explosions et les hurlements qui traversent les murs de la pièce, mon mari s'apprête à se sacrifier pour ses hommes, pour Krokmou, pour son peuple, pour moi… Et pour notre enfant…

« Je te jure Haddock… Que si tu quittes cette pièce je…

\- Je suis désolé Milady…»

Ses mots sont mélangés à des sanglots qui ne peuvent que me rendre d'autant plus vulnérable. Mais il ne lâchait devant rien, et j'avais beau le supplier de ne pas me quitter… L'envie de me protéger était plus forte que celle de rester. Je le perçois dans son regard brillant et embué par la douleur de nous quitter. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, traduisant son doux sacrifice.

Il se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres trouvent alors les miennes mais je sens que derrière cet échange salé et passionné se cache un au revoir définitif. Sa main trouve sa place lentement sur mon ventre alors que l'autre caresse ma joue délicatement. Ses lèvres tremblotent légèrement contre moi et je revois à nouveau ses deux yeux irrésistibles qui cherchent la profondeur des miens une dernière fois.

« Je te l'avais dis…

\- Non… -Je sanglote-

\- Je donnerai ma vie pour toi…

\- Stop… STOP !... Arrête… –Mes mains se retrouvent sur mon visage ruisselant de larmes-

\- Je vais le tuer, Astrid… Je vais le tuer… Jamais il ne me prendra ce que j'aime le plus au monde… Jamais il ne t'approchera… »

J'en ai mal à la poitrine.

Chaque mot qu'il sort de sa bouche me donne l'effet d'un coup de poignard qu'on m'aurait acheminé dans le ventre. Je m'effondre dans ses bras qu'il enroule autour de moi. Le sol tremble légèrement par l'explosion qui vient juste de se dérouler à quelques mètres d'ici. Il se détache à contrecœur de moi et alors qu'il me souffle des derniers mots d'amours qui devraient me réchauffer, je le vois s'éloigner peu à peu, relâchant ma main centimètre par centimètre… Nos doigts se détachent. Il disparaît derrière cette porte qui m'est impossible d'atteindre… Je l'entends pousser des cris de rage et de guerre… J'entends ses coups d'épées et ses plaintes… Je cri la souffrance qui se dégage de moi. J'hurle son nom mainte et mainte fois… Je tente de sortir du lit… Mes mains trouvent le sol alors que je rampe petit à petit. Tempête s'arrête devant moi et met sa tête en dessous de moi pour me soulever et me remettre à ma place mais je me défends.

« NON ! Laisse moi y aller ! Lai-laisse… Laisse-moi… »

Du sang se répand sur la tunique entre mes jambes. Mon ventre se contracte et je ressens une douleur intenable qui me fait pousser un horrible cri strident de mes entrailles. Je m'effondre sur le sol… La dernière vision qui me parvient, c'est Tempête qui sort de la maison pour aller chercher de l'aide.

* * *

« Astrid ? … Astrid… Hé… Tu m'entends ? Aller ouvre les yeux As ! »

Je ne peux raconter exactement mes sensations. Je ne peux bouger le moindre de mes membres… Mes yeux ne parviennent qu'à voir légèrement flou et mes oreilles sifflent horriblement.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Je touche mon ventre instinctivement pour voir si tout va bien. Je revois encore brièvement le sang s'échapper de moi et lorsque je ressens cette présence et ces petits coups le long de mes doigts, un poids se libère de moi.

Lydia va bien.

Je perçois Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux en face de mon lit. Ils ont l'air épuisé, leurs cernes sont visibles et leurs yeux sont rouges. Du sang est disposé un peu partout sur eux, montrant l'effort donné lors de la bataille. Ils ont l'air détruit par ce qu'il vient de se passer…

« Astrid… Dis-nous quelque chose. »

Kranedur s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit alors que sa jumelle vient prendre appui sur son épaule. Leurs larmes sont embuées par toute la tristesse qu'ils ont dut évacuer. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et bougent doucement mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma gorge. Varek pose alors sa main sur mon bras délicatement et c'est en baissant les yeux que je remarque alors que mon teint est affreusement blanc et terne.

« Tiens bon… »

Ma respiration est sifflante et mes mains tremblent. Je regarde autour de moi doucement et remarque que les seules personnes manquantes à mes yeux sont Harold et Tempête. Je tente de me redresser alors en chuchotant leurs noms. Mes amis me rattrapent brusquement alors que je manque de perdre l'équilibre.

« Astrid, calme-toi… Je t'en pris…

\- Gnnn Har… Haro… »

Pourquoi ne me disaient-ils pas où était mon mari ? Pourquoi ne me disait-on rien ? J'étais piégée dans un gouffre indéfini qui n'avait aucun fond. Cette chambre n'avait plus aucune lumière à mes yeux. Je vivais dans un néant profond pire que mes cauchemars. Je sentais de dehors l'odeur de chairs brûlés et du sang… Plus un seul gazouillement de dragon ne se faisait entendre. Plus un rugissement. Rien. Le vide total. Un instant, sa présence me revient à l'esprit et une forte adrénaline me traverse entièrement me forçant à me redresser brusquement.

« Je… Où… Où… Tempête…

\- Astrid… »

Je me souviens alors de ces regards là. Ces regards si émotifs et envoutants. Ces regards brillants d'une émotion forte que je ne pouvais capter…Varek a posé sa main sur mon bras. Cet éclat était tellement différent qu'une horrible douleur parcourue mon abdomen. Mes lèvres se mettent à trembler automatiquement et lorsque mon regard trouve la silhouette de Rustik en face du lit, un horrible cri s'échappe de ma bouche. Au creux de ses bras, il tient fermement la selle de ma dragonne qui demeurait à présent disparue. Il suffisait que le silence suivi règne pour que chacun se mette à confirmer cette horrible nouvelle.

Au final, ils partageaient tellement leur douleur qu'eux-mêmes se voyaient échapper quelques larmes. Moi, c'était inimaginable. Je criais le nom de ma meilleure amie décédée. Je pleurais son corps à jamais envolé mais je suppliais… Je suppliais tellement qu'elle me revienne ! Cette déchirure intense… Ce lien qui venait de se briser comme du papier de verre… C'était indescriptible. Douloureux. Intolérable.

Le pire de ma vie est arrivé. Tempête s'est envolée vers de meilleurs horizons, moi, j'hurlais son âme perdue.

Par la suite, je n'entendais plus rien.

Du sang s'est mis à s'écouler de moi naturellement. Mes membres se sont mis à trembler frénétiquement sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit… Une violente vague de chaleur m'a submergée et des spasmes ont parcouru mon corps qui déjà depuis près d'un mois, se détruisait petit à petit.

 _Mais ça, personne n'avait pu y faire quoique ce soit. C'était déjà trop tard. Tu étais tombée malade. Ta vie était-elle en danger ou définitivement condamnée ? Ta petite fille tiendra t-elle vraiment le coup jusqu'au bout ?_

* * *

Lorsque la vue m'est revenue, j'ai cru de suite être arrivée au Valhalla. Je me sentais tellement légère… La pièce semblait tourner sur elle-même… Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien… Dehors ? Plus aucun bruit. Plus d'hurlements. Plus de pleurs… Juste… Le silence… Les hommes aussi avaient disparu ?

J'étais morte. C'est impossible…

 _Mais si seulement tu pouvais éviter de voir ça…_

La pièce était quasiment vide… Des fleurs étaient disposées aux pieds de mon lit. A ma gauche une chaise était située sur laquelle Gueulefort dormait paisiblement.

« G-gou… »

Ma voix était aussi aiguë que ma respiration sifflante. Mes doigts trouvaient ma peau. Je détaillais mes joues creuses et les formes qui se dessinaient, bien qu'à présent… Je devais avoir une teinte cadavérique. Mes lèvres étaient sèches et gercées et ma vision était aussi faible qu'une centenaire.

« Chuuuuut… Reste tranquille… »

Gou vient de se réveiller et de s'asseoir sur mon lit à mes côtés. Sa main trouve mon front et un instant je peux percevoir la rougeur de ses yeux qui devaient avoir souffert de la nuit blanche passée. Je me demandais ce qui m'était arrivée et surtout si Harold et mon bébé allaient bien ! En touchant et en ressentant ce vide et ce manque à l'intérieur de moi, je comprends qu'ils étaient parvenu à faire sortir mon bébé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il fallait que je la vois !

« Ly… Lydia…

\- Astrid… S'il te plait repose toi encore un peu…

\- Mon bébé… Je veux voir… Mon bébé… Lydia…

\- Écoute-moi je t'en pris…

\- JE VEUX VOIR MA FILLE. »

Gueulefort en sursaute mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a compris… Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de douces larmes et en voyant ses mains tremblées, je dois m'efforcer de ne pas imaginer le pire de tout.

« Où… Est Lydia…

\- Astrid…

\- Réponds-moi… Gueulefort… »

Après quelques secondes où sa respiration s'était alourdie, il s'est tourné vers un endroit. Il semblait prendre quelque chose de précis dans ses bras. Je sentais une hésitation au loin le parcourir mais il s'était tourné tout de même vers moi… Le cadavre de mon bébé dans les bras.

« Je suis tellement… Tellement désolée Astrid… »

Mes yeux se sont alors instinctivement fermés, incapable de regarder fixement ça. Un gémissement douloureux est sortit de ma gorge alors que mes mains se joignaient autour de ma bouche. Ma tête s'est tournée vers l'oreiller et j'ai hurlé dessus. La sensation de destruction venait de m'envahir. Un lien maternel venait de se briser au fond de moi… Lydia ne fera jamais ses premiers pas… Elle ne dira jamais « Maman » ou « Papa » pour la première fois… Elle n'ouvrira jamais ses petits yeux.

S'en était fini. Je venais de perdre mon futur et ma raison d'espérer encore un instant. Je venais de perdre définitivement une moitié de moi.

« On était obligé de la faire sortir… Elle serait morte mais elle t'aurait tué aussi. Le mieux pour nous tous et surtout Harold… C'était de prendre le risque de te faire accoucher avant que tu ne te vides de ton sang… Et ça a marché. »

 _Marché ? Pourquoi ce regard veut dire le contraire ?_

Mon cœur était littéralement brisé en mille morceaux. On voulait tellement l'avoir cet enfant… On le voulait. On le désirait vraiment… On l'aimait déjà si fort…

Gueulefort s'avance lentement vers moi, regardant ma fille avec peine et désarroi en la berçant comme si elle était toujours là.

« Prends-la… »

J'avale un sanglot. Je soupire fortement, clignant longuement une dernière fois les yeux en avalant ma salive. Puis, je tends mes bras. Il la dépose doucement alors que je la prends délicatement pour venir la poser sur moi, sa petite tête contre ma poitrine. Je la regarde fixement jusqu'à ce que mon regard devienne plus doux. Son teint est pale, ses petits yeux sont fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Des larmes me reviennent alors que je touche du bout des doigts ses petites mèches blondes rebelles qui s'échappent un peu partout autour de sa bouille. Je sanglote. Mon front se pose alors délicatement sur elle tendis que des larmes salées coulent le long de mes joues puis des siennes.

« Ma petite lydia… »

Je perds mes mots. Mon enfant sans vie est calé aux creux de mes bras. Je ne sens aucune onde de vie en elle, elle est froide, immobile et livide…

« Je suis désolée bébé… Désolée… solée… » Je murmure de plus en plus.

Pendant de longues minutes, je l'admire… Elle est si belle… Difficilement, je me redresse alors. Gueulefort m'avertit mais je m'en fou… Je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit, mon enfant toujours au creux de mes bras. Doucement, je me lève et un vertige m'envahi… Gueulefort m'aide à ne pas tomber, je tiens bon ! Mes pas sont lents et lourds mais je parviens à marcher jusqu'au berceau qui me paraît inconnu et aussi original.

« Ils l'ont fait pour elle… Pour toi… Pour vous… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. Je savais très bien que nos amis étaient capables de faire cela. Ils sont tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres. Un sourire esquisse alors mes lèvres au moment où je la dépose dans ce berceau de paille ornée de quelques sculptures de dragons et de vikings. Je lui murmure des mots d'amour en sanglotant toujours puis le cœur battant je lâche sa petite main de bébé froide.

* * *

« Ils sont tous partis Astrid… »

D'un certain courage, je parviens à tourner mon visage vers Valka qui avait une expression maussade. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers la porte dans le vide. Après le départ de Gueulefort, je suis restée sur une chaise près du berceau de mon bébé à la regarder longuement en caressant sa petite joue rose. La mère de mon mari est entrée… Elle était affreusement traumatisée par les évènements ce qui n'a fait que m'angoisser plus amplement sur l'état d'Harold et Krokmou.

« Cloudjumper… Grump… Cranecrusher… Bouledogre… Tous. Tous les dragons… »

Mes yeux embués s'ouvrent en grands. Un instant, tout s'arrête. Mon cœur tente de se reprendre et ma respiration de se remettre à la normale. Je me retourne complètement lentement vers elle sans la lâcher du regard, pensant surement avoir mal entendu !

« Quoi… ?

\- Les dragons ont disparu. C'est fini. Ils sont partis. »

Valka voulait apparemment me plomber le moral à fond avec ses nouvelles terrifiantes.

« Je ne comprends pas Val… »

Ma voix se brise. Elle ne me répond pas et tâche de lancer quelques regards furtifs vers la selle de Tempête qui est disposée aux pieds de mon lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… C'est Harold ? » Je panique.

Elle soupire et des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle s'effondre sur mon lit, les mains sur son visage en sanglotant bruyamment. Je m'approche alors avec quelques vertiges et me mets à genoux devant elle.

« Valka réponds-moi s'il te plait, dis-moi qu'il va bien ! »

Cette fois-ci je venais limite de lui crier dessus mais c'était trop horrible. Il me fallait une réponse, n'importe quoi !

« C'est Krokmou… »

Mes mots ne parviennent plus à sortir lorsqu'elle prononce le nom de l'alpha. Je reste figée devant elle pour tenter de remettre les évènements en ordre dans ma tête.

« Ils sont tous partis… Ils l'ont fait pour le bien de tous… On ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça… Ils risquent leurs vies alors que ce n'est pas leur combat… Ils doivent vivre ailleurs… Ils doivent partir loin…

\- Valka… Dîtes-moi… »

Elle retire ses mains qu'elle pose sur les miennes sur ses genoux. Ses yeux sont rouges et fatigués… Elle inspire par la bouche… Une fois… Deux fois… L'insistance dans son regard est envoutant mais aussi angoissant. Ses mains serrent les miennes fortement et je sens à l'instant que quelque chose de mauvais s'est déroulé.

« Krokmou est mort, Astrid… »

Le reste de ce monde venait de s'écrouler…

Un héros était mort parmi les siens.

La paix et la cohabitation pour laquelle nous nous sommes tant battus venait de s'arrêter ici, en ce jour et nous savions que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

J'ai pleuré.

Évidemment ça peut paraître tout à fait normal en vue des conséquences. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai crié… Crier cette maudite vie qui allait nous consumer petit à petit… Crier ce quotidien que tant de gens allaient devoir vivre dans le désespoir et le manque.

Moi ? S'en était fini de toutes les façons.

Nous avons parlé longuement. Harold était vivant, oui… Mais allait-il survivre c'était une bien bonne question pour tous. Son état était pitoyable et tout le monde savait que grace à Krokmou il avait échappé à la mort. J'étais la seule à sentir désespérément que ce soir aucun de nous n'allait se réveiller le lendemain.

« Il te reste combien de temps ma chérie ? » M'a demandé Valka plusieurs minutes plus tard.

J'ai marqué un temps de pause puis j'ai haussé les épaules brièvement. J'ai adressé un regard vers la porte qui me séparait de cet ancien monde détruit. Je savais que je n'avais aucunement le droit. Aucun droit de sortir vu ma santé… Mais à quoi bon s'accrocher à la vie à présent, j'ai annoncé doucement :

« Il faut que je vois Harold… »

* * *

 _Il était là, allongé sur ce lit unique qui paraissait bien trop petit pour deux personnes. Sa silhouette était totalement immobile, au dessus des couvertures et je parvenais à distinguer la blessure qui commençait à le tuer petit à petit… Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement sales, en batailles et ses yeux vert brillant fixaient le vide au dessus de lui. Son visage était pâle et inexpressif… Il semblait ailleurs, dans un monde inexistant et même lorsque je faisais quelques pas légers vers lui, il ne réagissait pas. Il tremblait et respirait difficilement par la bouche. Je m'assis sur le rebord. Je tente de l'appeler mais rien à faire… Je décide alors de prendre délicatement sa main posée sur son ventre._

 _« Harold ? »_

 _Il ne me regarde toujours pas, je le vois seulement déglutir. Il devait avoir tellement mal… Il devait tellement s'en vouloir… Tellement regretter. Il a tué Drago, oui mais il a aussi perdu son meilleur ami._

 _« Babe dis-moi quelque chose… Je t'en pris… » Je sanglote._

 _Sa tête se tourne enfin vers moi et ses yeux trouvent tout de suite les miens. Des larmes perlent ses pupilles et ses lèvres semblent aussi sèches que les miennes. Des cernes sont creusées sous ses yeux et en retirant ma main, je remarque seulement que du sang est sur le bout de mes doigts._

 _« L-Ly… Lydia… » Chuchote t-il._

 _Il m'est alors difficile de soutenir son regard. Je baisse la tête et me mets à sangloter discrètement petit à petit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre que c'était trop tard._

 _Il ne dit rien. Il ferme les yeux doucement et ses lèvres se mettent à trembler. Une larme coule sur sa joue alors qu'il me dit tout bas :_

 _« Viens à côté de moi… »_

 _Je ne tarde pas à m'allonger à ses côtés, une jambe et un bras enroulant son corps si familier qui m'avait tant manquée. Son odeur envahi mes narines et je me sens instinctivement mieux. Je respire au même rythme que lui bien qu'elle ce soit accélérée aussi de son côté. Il me sert fort contre lui, frottant sa main dans mon alors que sa bouche se colle à mon front. Comme si l'émotion était devenu trop forte un instant, il a fondu en larmes peu de temps avant que je ne vienne le rejoindre. Nous avions mal. Nous nous sentions mourir… La douleur était partout mais surtout ici. Dans notre cœur. Nous étions maudits par les Dieux. Nous venions de perdre nos meilleurs amis mais également notre bébé. À présent que l'on était réunis, il ne nous restait plus qu'à dépérir._

 _« Nous avons réussit Astrid… Nous avons gagné… Drago est mort… »_

 _Un sourire s'échappe de mes lèvres alors qu'il me caresse la joue au même moment. Il embrasse le bout de mon nez et me dit doucement :_

 _« Lydia serait si fiers de nous…_

 _\- De toi… Toi… Tu l'as eu… Tu l'as battu…_

 _\- Mais toi tu l'as protégée jusqu'au bout… Et ça… C'est le meilleur que tu pouvais lui donner en tant que maman. »_

 _Il me donne un doux regard puis ses lèvres trouvent les miennes dans un baiser délicat et passionné qui semble durer des heures entières. Des larmes salées viennent s'y mêler alors que nos langues entrent à peine en contact. Je le sens s'écraser contre moi. Son bassin est proche du mien et sa peau est si chaude mais si froide à la fois. Nos soufflent se mêlent. Nous donnons le peu d'énergie qu'il nous reste dans un baiser infini qui démarque tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Lorsqu'il se détache, je le vois jeter un œil derrière moi où la selle de Krokmou est gentiment posée. Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau alors que ses doigts parcourent mon visage._

 _« Ne me laisse pas… » Je dis dans un murmure._

 _Il se contente de sourire en m'adressant son plus beau regard. La panique me submerge à nouveau._

 _« Je t'en supplie… » Je sanglote alors que mon sourire à moi, s'efface peu à peu._

 _Son index se pose sur mes lèvres._

 _« Chuuuuut… Ne dis rien mon amour… Ça va aller… Je te promets…_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça…._

 _\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne survivra pas quoiqu'il arrive…. Regarde-moi…._

 _\- Je ne veux pas te perdre… -Je pleure-_

 _\- Mais moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre… Tu sais que je ne permettrais pas que ça arrive… Pas avant que je parte en premier._

 _\- Non…_

 _\- Ne pleure pas Milady…_

 _\- Je t'aime… Je t'aime… »_

 _Son front se pose contre le mien et il colle nos corps entremêlés plus forts. Je sens mon cœur ralentir à mesure que sa respiration diminue… Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues._

 _« Si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi Astrid… » Me souffle t-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes._

 _Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur inconnue. Bizarrement, je ne ressens plus rien… Plus aucune peine… Plus aucune douleur… Plus aucun regret. Nous nous regardons longuement sans dire un mot de plus. Nous nous contentons de la présence de l'autre en espérant que nos yeux puissent se fermer en même temps. Il m'adresse un dernier sourire… Je caresse sa joue amoureusement alors qu'il me prend l'autre main. Il m'adresse quelques caresses délicates. Lorsqu'il sent le moment venir, il ferme les yeux…_

 _« Endors-toi avec moi… »_

 _Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, un sourire esquisse mes lèvres puis je les ferme avec lui. Je peux le sentir si proche de moi… Je peux ressentir le moindre de ses gestes… Je peux écouter ses faibles palpitations et frissonner au contact de son souffle chaud irrégulier…_

 _Mais un moment où l'autre tout ça s'arrête…_

 _Et plus aucune sensation ne parvient à m'atteindre. Je suis toujours éveillée mais je le sens sans vie contre moi._

 _Je ne veux plus crier… Je ne veux plus pleurer… Je veux juste mourir._

 _Cette douleur là est sûrement bien pire que toutes celles qui pourraient exister. J'ai beau souffrir au plus profond de moi… Et une chose est sûre._

 _Ce soir là, lorsque je suis morte à ses côtés, je savais que quoiqu'il arrivait le fruit de notre amour allait continuer à vivre ; et même au-delà de la vie._

 ** _Retrouvés ensemble main dans la main, ils sont partis,_**

 ** _Deux êtres que la mort à séparer mais également réunis._**

 ** _De nombreuses larmes ont été versés,_**

 ** _Ils ont perdu leurs plus précieux amis, ceux qui les ont tant dirigés._**

 ** _À ce jour, plus aucune guerre ne fut déclaré,_**

 ** _Grâce à deux héros qui n'ont rien lâché._**

 ** _Odin les a accueilli,_**

 ** _Tous ces hommes et ces dragons qui ont dépéri._**

 ** _Pour la liberté et l'amitié qui les unis,_**

 _ **Ils n'oublieront jamais cette ancienne vie.**_

Fin.


End file.
